The Prisoner
by spoiledthoughts
Summary: When Minerva comes home to her parents after one of her first years of teaching she gets a most unpleasent surprise. Now in her predicament what ever shall she do to protect those she loves? Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just an advanced warning: It'll all start out sweet and nice. But don't expect it to stay that way you low-life freaks.  
  
```The Prisoner  
  


* * *

  
Minerva McGonagall pulled her dark purple cloak tighter around her tiny shoulders and she walked down the castle hallway, humming quietly to herself to chase away the silence that so many feared. She was in her early twenties, with long raven black curls and slightly childish looking in the face.  
  
"Where are you going in such a good mood Miss McGonagall?" a good-natured voice from a classroom she had just passed on her left called.  
  
"Home, Professor!" Minerva stopped abruptly in the doorway and looked in to see a man with long auburn hair to his shoulders staring up at her from his messy desk. He wore dark blue robes with a yellow star on the front.  
  
"Now Minerva I've told you not to call me Professor. You've been teaching here all year and still you say that! And I'm now the headmaster anyways." The man's blue eyes twinkled, enough to make any one in a much better mood.  
  
"That's right! Headmaster Dippit is retired now." Minerva shook her head and letting her curls bounce around her face. "I'm forgetting so much these days."  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten anything you had to pack." Albus said sincerely, with a hint of teasing in his voice. "Are you sure you have everything?" he asked, his eyes twinkling again.  
  
"Yes Albus." Minerva answered in a mocking tone, smiling mischievously at him and clutching her carpet bag tighter in her hand so as not to drop it.  
  
"Would you like a-" Albus started pulling something out of his desk drawer and offering a small yellow bag.  
  
"NO!" Minerva cried. "No lemon drops!" she laughed and shook her head. "Home! I have to get home." She said, giving one last smile and a farewell before she was on her way.  
  
"Farewell." Albus called softly, looking after her retreating form.  
  
Usually she would have gladly stayed to chat with Albus, her hearts affection for many years, but she wanted to be home with her mother and father and receive her wonderful homecoming like she always got. Little did Minerva know her homecoming was going to be anything but special.  
  
She arrived in front of the large mansion house two hours later. The house was old and it showed. A veranda stretched around the entire house. Ivy and Spanish moss hung off the trees lining the driveway and houses' balconies. Flowers were placed all around the house and on the balconies in any spare place they could find with out littering the lawn.  
  
Minerva smiled and walked up to the large white front door and knocked quietly with the doorknocker. She clutched at her carpetbag in anticipation. After waiting a moment a look of worry crossed her face. She tried the silver door handle to find it locked.  
  
"Da? Mum? Are you home?" Minerva called softly, going to a window near the front door. She knocked again harder. "Moosy?" she called the house elf. "Where is everyone?" she asked, going to the door and pulling out her wand. "Alohomora." She said and the lock clicked open.  
  
She opened the door to a large room that led into many other rooms. In front of Minerva was a large slightly spiraling white stair case. Flowers littered the house and brightened the dark wood floor. Pictures on the wall displayed Minerva and another girl growing up through the ages.  
  
Minerva set down her carpet bag near the door and took off her traveling cloak and placed it on the oak coat rack near the door way, glancing at herself in the mirror and pushing a stray curl behind her ear.  
  
"Mum? Mum you knew I was coming today, where are you?" Minerva called in a rather accusing tone. "She always waits at the door." Minerva whispered to herself as she went into the room to her left, which turned out to be a dining room.  
  
On the dining room table the Daily Prophet and some other letters lay on the tablecloth. Two of the five letters were opened.  
  
'Something's wrong here.' Minerva thought to herself. 'Mum always gets through the mail early. And she always is waiting at the door for me.'  
  
Minerva walked past the dining room and to the other joint room, the kitchen. The floor was tiled in a light blue and white and the small table and white counters were immaculate.  
  
'Moosy is usually making my favorite meal by now.' Minerva thought to herself, gently running her fingers over the clean tabletop. Something was definitely wrong with the Scottish girls homecoming.  
  
Minerva walked through the dining room and past the staircase to the right of the front door into a small lounge. She sat down on the couch, exhausted from her journey.  
  
'I suppose I'm just not their little girl any more. Too old for a special homecoming.' Minerva thought to herself and felt a cold spot in her stomach. 'But I want to be their little girl.' She thought, picking up a small picture off the coffee table of herself at the age of five and another girl only a few years older than herself. Both of the children were wearing little Sunday dresses and laughing.  
  
She lost herself for a moment in the memory of her quiet and gentle mother and her big yet docile father. She'd always had a loving child-hood, and though she had been a rebellious teenager her parents had dealt with her and stuck by her.  
  
Minerva sighed and set down the picture and stood up. She went to the doorway again and looked at her carpetbag, then the stairs. The moment she set one foot on the first stair she heard the high-pitched scream of her mother.  
  
It was just at the moment that the first sound wave of the scream reached Minerva's ear and her mind was able to process it that her subconscious told her that after she found her parents, nothing would ever be the same again. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The reviews were entertaining. I thank all who reviewed for that. You might not like or enjoy what is coming now, but it's my fiction. Not yours. If you don't like it rot.  
  
```Chapter 2```  
  
Minerva froze for a moment on the stairs before her mind snapped back into her light panic. 'She must've dropped something on her foot.' Minerva assured herself mentally.  
  
"Mum?" she called, taking the steps two at a time, despite her mental reassurances she had already begun to worry. She reached the top of the stairs and turned left in the large hallway, passing a moving portrait of a woman with long black curls blushing modestly in a long green dress. The portrait hung above a small table which had a crystal vase filled to it's fullest with fresh roses.  
  
Minerva stopped dead in the doorway of the first room on her right, mainly because of what she saw but also because of the memories that over took her mind. It was her old bedroom. The soft green carpet and canopy bed with green and white sheets vividly reminded Minerva of her spoiled child hood in which she had demanded to redo her room in green because it was her favorite color. There was a window seat and two comfortable looking green chairs near by. The window seat was covered in small pillows with a blanket resting in the middle like a centerpiece. The reason she had stopped was because of the almost dried up spatter of brown-ish red on the carpet in the doorway.  
  
Her first thought about the spot was blood. She always assumed and prepared herself for the worst and this was not the first pessimistic thought to cross her mind that day. She perked up her ears for a sound of her mother or any one in the house.  
  
Minerva shifted feet and mused to herself that if she hadn't heard the scream she would still think that the occupants of the house were out for Sunday brunch.  
  
There was only two things wrong with that thought, one known to Minerva and one merely thought about and entertained for a moment. The first reason that she knew was that it was not Sunday. What she did not know was that all the occupants of the house were home, and even entertaining company.  
  
Minerva stood in the doorway for a long moment, only barely struggling to come out of her dreamlike state. She was still staring at the spot on the floor of the immaculate house when she was hit in the back with a spell she could not identify until her legs and arms went stiff at her sides.  
  
It was all in that sheer minute of time that Minerva had been thinking too long and not searching for any one in the house. Minerva was almost violently hit with the realization of the seriousness of her situation.  
  
'Oh Lord! I'm going to be killed or- or- oh Lord.' She thought helplessly as her body toppled to the ground, almost completely immobile. She whimpered briefly, almost as if she couldn't stop it from escaped from her barely parted lips. The wood at the end of the hallway creaked.  
  
With the way the house was constructed, the hallway was made up of seven five by eight boards. The first board, which was the one that Minerva's attacker was standing on, was the one Minerva knew all too well creaked.  
  
Minerva drew a shallow breath as her assailant stepped quietly on the same first board repeatedly for what seemed like an eternity. It was at that very moment that Minerva's mind produced the idea that the attacker was toying with her mind, making sure she was terrified that some one was coming to her. She opened her mouth to shout but immediately shut it to consider her options before she enraged her captor.  
  
She could yell and demand her attacker come fourth and duel with her and have some dignity, like she knew her father would. Or she could beg not to be harmed and inquire after her family, like her mother undoubtedly would. She could yell for help like her sister might do. But she began to cry like she would because she was not any of those people.  
  
Tears sloped gently down her pale face and streamed steadily from her bright green eyes which were clouded with terror. Her assailant had begun to walk more quickly with impatience. Minerva was instantly angry with for allowing herself to cry. Her father was so noble and she always felt that he would have been ashamed of her showing such weakness in front of a stranger. Her lips trembled and she gave a shaky sigh.  
  
She sensed her attacker at her feet and tried in vain to lift her head to catch sight of who had fired the spell at her.  
  
"Why aren't you screaming in terror girl?" a voice colder than the deepest part of an ice glacier filled with malicious and sadistic pleasure questioned, not coming to where Minerva could see. Minerva did not answer, partly because she was too terrified and partly because she did not know how to respond. Her assailant shifted on his feet. It was a man, there was no doubt from the voice.  
  
Minerva sniffed the air daintily in the few moments that her captor waited for her to speak. The air smelled faintly of blood. She recognized the smell from when she was a child and had fallen off a broom onto the roof and cut herself up badly.  
  
"Are you choosing not to answer because of your family pride or do you not answer because you are so foolish you can not put your terror into words?" the man asked, hatred dripping from every word that passed his lips.  
  
"Who are you?" Minerva choked the words out, discovering her throat to have gone dry. The man stepped forwards so Minerva could see him.  
  
He had dark brown hair, and a nose not too small but a little but larger than usual. He had a large jaw, high cheekbones and a slanting kind of forehead. His eyes were small, dark and filled with cold that enveloped Minerva.  
  
She recognized the tan skinned face, though she and the man had never met before. The same face was on the front page of the Daily Prophet which was down stairs on the dining room table.  
  
He had just begun his reign of terror.  
  
His name was Grindelwald. 


	3. Chapter 3

```Chapter 3```  
  
Minerva opened her mouth to choke out words, but seemed lost. "Grindelwald." She choked out the word, barely able to open her mouth with all the shock that over whelmed her.  
  
"I am honored to see that I am recognized." Grindelwald said mockingly. "Boy!" he called, turning to look over his shoulder. "Take the silencing charm on them. I want Miss McGonagall to hear her parents screaming." Grindelwald looked smug and full of vicious satisfaction.  
  
It was at that moment that Minerva felt her stomach drop farther than the Bottomless Pit in Mammoth Cave and her blood run colder than Grindelwald's voice. 'He put them under a silencing charm so that I couldn't hear them try to warn me. He made them scream! He hurt them!' Minerva thought helplessly. Then the sound waves that were previously silenced hit Minerva's ears and made her heart sink farther. She caught her mother in mid scream.  
  
"Minerva! Don't hurt Minerva!" her mother's usually soft and gentle voice was strained and full of pain and concern for her daughter.  
  
"Mum?" Minerva gasped, voice coming back at full force. "Stop it! Don't hurt her! Da? Where's Da?" Minerva was driven to a frenzy by the voice of her mother in the slightest pain.  
  
Grindelwald seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in seeing Minerva's face writhing in emotional pain.  
  
"Put the insolent mud-blood under crucio." Grindelwald said to his accomplice. Grindelwald released Minerva from the curse and she sat up and scrambled to her feet, desperate to get to her mother before Grindelwald's co-conspirator could harm her mother. Grindelwald grabbed her arm and yanked the wand from Minerva's pocket while she took the time to try and get out of his grasp.  
  
Minerva stumbled forward when he let her arm go and she ran down to the end room, which was her parent's bedroom.  
  
The room was much larger than Minerva's bedroom, and made her room look like a matchbox. The room was furnished in pale blue's and white. On the far corner there was a door onto a sunny balcony that was littered with flowers and the curtains that contained the window-door were a gauzy blue material. On the left side a large very comfortable looking bed was against the wall with a small rich brown colored nightstand on each side. There was also a large walk in closet on the opposite side and a fireplace with a small white couch in front of it.  
  
The only problem with the room was that in the corner near the closet a large man with dark hair was tied tightly, barely conscious, and looking up at the bed with dark eyes that looked angry. He had a large cut on his leg which was undoubtedly what had caused the blood spot in the doorway of Minerva's old bedroom. On the bed, cowering against the pillows was a whispy looking woman with big green eyes and raven curls cut short to the top of her shoulders. Her face was tear-streaked while she shook and tried desperately to hide as a man at the foot of the bed pointed his wand at her and opened his mouth.  
  
The man was no more than twenty-five, with light brown hair that was highlighted blonde, and a fierce set face. Minerva pounced at him, almost as if she were in her animagus form. She dug her fingers into his shoulder like claws.  
  
The man spun around and shoved her off with fierce eyes glaring at her and penetrating the depths of her anger. Minerva fell to the ground hard and her mother gasped, finally realizing her daughter was in the room.  
  
"Minnie-"she started but stopped mid name to scream in pain as Grindelwald's collaborator shouted: "Crucio!" The man in the corner jerked his head up as Minerva screamed in fury and her father began yelling.  
  
"Stop it! Release her immediately! She's done nothing! On what grounds do you attack us?" her father yelled, staring at his wife's screaming and sobbing form.  
  
"On the grounds that all muggle-borns should be exterminated from the earth." Grindelwald said calmly, coming into the room and smirking at Minerva's mother.  
  
Minerva was looking powerlessly at her mother who was writhing in pain and screaming helplessly. The man with Grindelwald was looking at Minerva intently for a moment before turning to Grindelwald and looking at him expectantly.  
  
"That's ridiculous! The wizarding race is dying out. We need muggle-borns." Minerva's father said. Grindelwald shook his head.  
  
"Poor simple minded Albert. Have you not seen what they've done? They are not pure! The wizarding race should be pure yet they are ruining it with their muggle blood!" Grindelwald almost shouted.  
  
"Take that curse off her now!" Minerva screamed, looking at her mother's ashen face with distress and horror.  
  
"Hmm... wouldn't want to waste our hostages yet. Besides, she's such a pretty little mud-blood." Grindelwald sneered. Albert and Minerva's face's both changed to pure rage. "Take it off, Tom." Grindelwald nodded. The accomplice, Tom, took the curse off of Minerva's mother.  
  
"Mum!" Minerva stood up from the floor and rushed forward to the sobbing and shaking woman who was so thin and tiny that she barely looked larger than one of the pillows on the bed. Minerva scrambled onto the bed, not caring if her captors fired at her, as long as her mother was comforted and knew Minerva loved her. Minerva wrapped her arms around the trembling woman.  
  
"Minnie, oh Minnie." Her mother whimpered, and with that she began whispering protection spells and making crosses over Minerva's head.  
  
"Accio Briellie!" Grindelwald said quickly when he realized that Minerva's mother was using old spells of protection on her daughter. Minerva's mother let out a high-pitched shriek and flew backwards into Grindelwald.  
  
"Bri!" Albert shouted, looking horrified at his beloved wife. Grindelwald muttered a curse and ropes sprang from his wand and wrapped around Briellie's wrists and ankles like vicious snakes.  
  
"That was foolish you wench!" Grindelwald spat at her, glaring as she fell to the ground and began shaking and sobbing again. "Since you were trying to so desperately to protect your dear daughter, I'll allow Tom the privilege of tormenting her." Grindelwald smirked at Minerva who gasped in horror. Before she could react, though years later she could never figure out what she should have done even if she had reacted quickly, ropes leapt fourth from Grindelwald's wand and slapped themselves around her with such force that she cried out in horror and at the pain burning into her skin.  
  
"You know m'lord." Tom paused, voice very quiet, yet very threatening, "I would prefer it if you would call me Voldemort from now on." Minerva made a face at the name.  
  
"But you forget my apprentice, that I have promised you nobility when we take over. You are Lord Voldemort." Grindelwald smiled as Tom moved forward towards Minerva and reached out a pale hand towards her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

```Chapter 4```  
  
Tom wrapped his fingers around a curl that hung in Minerva's face and felt it delicately between his fingers, so softly that Minerva could not even feel her hair being moved from her face. Briellie and Albert looked worried for their daughter's safety. Grindelwald stared at Tom in anticipation. Tom released the curl and planted a gentle kiss on Minerva's forehead that lasted only a fraction of a moment before he pulled away and looked at Grindelwald.  
  
"Do not take this as an insult milord, because I like her very much, but I would much rather court her than cause her harm. I've been considering the idea that we use this place as a head quarters so that we are not suspected in the least. Mr. Malfoy's house is causing great suspicion, but a family household such as the McGonagall's would be almost inconspicuous." Tom said, looking at Grindelwald expectantly. Grindelwald stroked his unshaved chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I believe you have a valid point Voldemort, but you also must consider that our dear Miss McGonagall may have some of her friends or colleagues visiting her. Dumbledore may come here." Grindelwald gritted his teeth. Tom's features contorted in rage.  
  
"He should not be feared milord. He can be disposed of." Tom said fiercely. Minerva fought valiantly to keep her facial features in check and not to give away the slightest indication of her feelings for Dumbledore.  
  
"Everything should be feared. I thought you would have learned that from being my apprentice for so long. You must fear everything in moderation. Dumbledore poses more of a threat than any one who is our hostage." Grindelwald glared at Tom before a small smile slid over his face. "But I think we now have a way to destroy him." And with that his gaze turned to Minerva.  
  
Minerva's parents both looked at her with horror in their eyes, and Minerva knew why.  
  
'Oh God. Dumbledore will get destroyed! Of course he'd come! He and Da have been friends for so long and he would- oh God.'  
  
"The question is are they close enough?" Grindelwald smiled slightly as all three family members got a fresh wave of defiance across their faces.  
  
"I'll go fetch the veritaserum." Tom volunteered, a happy glint in his eyes. He trotted out of the room like a self-satisfied dog.  
  
Grindelwald sneered and shut the door behind Tom very softly. He turned to the three with a sneer on his face.  
  
'Oh God.' Minerva thought helplessly as Grindelwald moved towards her mother. Briellie squirmed away from Grindelwald and towards her husband, hindered by the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles almost too tightly.  
  
"Stop." Grindelwald said and he knelt down next to her, placing a foot on the rope that hung off of Briellie's ankle.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" Minerva gasped as Grindelwald drew his wand. Grindelwald did not pay attention to her as he muttered one of the three curses Minerva would grow to lament and loathe with every strand of her being.  
  
Minerva closed her eyes and felt her stomach run cold again. Albert looked away and Grindelwald murmured another charm and the ropes fell away from Briellie and she stood up gracefully.  
  
"Can you tell me what spell I've just used Miss McGonagall?" Grindelwald asked, starting to resemble a schoolteacher with the way he looked.  
  
"The Imperious Curse." Minerva answered tonelessly, not daring to look at her mother.  
  
"Good. I see that your schooling wasn't a waste. And can you tell me what it does?" he asked as Briellie went to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, all of her facial features calm and rather distantly dreamy.  
  
"It allows who ever cast it to have complete control over whomever they have cast it on by merely thinking of what they want to person to do." Minerva said dully, looking helplessly at her father, whom was staring at her mother with a heart-broken expression.  
  
"Very good." Grindelwald smirked as Tom came back in the room, holding a small vile. "Now my mud-blood pet, drink." Grindelwald snatched the vile from Tom's hands and shoved it towards Briellie. Briellie closed her elegant fingers around the vile and gently and carefully unscrewed the top and put it to her lips.  
  
"Briellie don't do it! Please." Albert's voice sounded strained and he tried in vain to keep his voice from cracking.  
  
"Albert, are you scared for your wife?" Grindelwald asked, mocking tone ever evident in his voice. Albert did not answer, but stared at Briellie's face, which began flickering from panic to calmness so rapidly it was frightening.  
  
"Stop that! You're scaring her!" Minerva shouted, anger and rage etched on every line of her face. Tom moved forward to stroke Minerva's hair to reassure her but Minerva bit his hand and held her teeth in his flesh tightly. Tom threw his hand about but Minerva did not let go.  
  
"Let go!" Tom shouted, punching her hard in the temple. Minerva immediately let go as she struggled to stay conscious as waves of pain rushed he spot on her temple where Tom had hit her.  
  
She faintly heard her father call out her name as she sank into the waves of unconsciousness unwillingly.  
  
The next morning Minerva woke up around noon, sunlight streaming through the windows and feeling completely relaxed and wonderful. She sat up and looked around the bedroom and realized that she was home in her bedroom. Then the realizations of what had happened hit her hard.  
  
"No." Minerva whispered out loud to herself. 'It was all a horrible nightmare. There was no Grindelwald here. That's such a silly thing for me to think! And how terrible! Mum and Da like that!" Minerva shook her head and let her curls bounce around her head.  
  
She slid out of bed and looked approvingly at the spot on the floor where the bloodstain had been in her dream to find it gone. She smiled slightly when she saw a muggle summer dress laid out on the chair for her. Her mother and Moosy the house elf always laid out her clothes for her, and had since she was a child.  
  
'How wonderful to be home.' Minerva thought as she sat in front of the vanity and began brushing out her hair. She tried in vain to recall what had happened last night but couldn't so sub consciously she made up memories of receiving a warm homecoming and a special dinner as always.  
  
She smiled to herself and decided not to get dressed and go straight to break-fast, knowing that her mother would undoubtedly refuse to get dressed properly until after breakfast and wear her nightgown all night.  
  
Minerva looked at the light green nightgown she was wearing and decided it was appropriate enough and she didn't need her dressing gown, since it was summer anyways and the house was always warm.  
  
Minerva walked lightly down the stairs and to the kitchen when she saw her beloved house elf, Moosy.  
  
"Good morning." Minerva said cheerily, stepping around the elf carefully. The house elf looked up at her moodily and it wasn't for a few moments before Minerva remembered why. 


	5. Chapter 5

```Chapter 5```  
  
Minerva looked at the dismal elf who had never been a morning person for a brief moment before rushing into the dining room and gasping that her nightmare was in truth her latest reality.  
  
At the head of the table where her father usually sat during every meal was Grindelwald looking especially smug, Tom on his right looking extremely haughty and her parents on his left looking as though they were terrified out of their minds. Minerva began to shake with all the terror and anger that welled up in her chest so quickly. Tom was looking Minerva up and down her body in her very form-fitting nightgown. Minerva groaned inwardly at her stupidity of thinking her predicament a dream and not dressing properly. She briefly thought of what they would do if she wore muggle clothes and vowed silently to wear them always just to spite them.  
  
"Minnie dear, do come sit down." Briellie said sweetly, looking cheerfully at her daughter. Minerva blinked at her mother in disbelief before remembering that she was under the Imperious curse.  
  
'Either it's still that stupid curse or she's officially cracked. Both are likely." Minerva thought sarcastically to herself. Tom stood up to reveal he had changed robes and was now wearing a blue set of summer robes instead of the rather dirty black ones from the night before. He pulled out the chair next to him and bowed slightly to Minerva.  
  
"Milady." He said gallantly as she sat down in it.  
  
"Say it again and I'll bite you." Minerva growled under her breath, glaring angrily at Tom as he sat down next to her, moving his chair slightly so he was closer to her. Albert was watching Tom intently, as if daring him to move any closer to Minerva just like any father would.  
  
"Tisk tisk Miss McGonagall. I should think that a young woman of your stature should have learned some manners. Your parents are obviously failures." Grindelwald sneered at Briellie, knowing her tendencies of character and that she would be upset. Albert glared back at him.  
  
"You are the most-"he started furiously, while Minerva looked suddenly nervous as though she knew what Grindelwald was going to do and say subsequently.  
  
"Ah ah, Albert, come now. Surely by now you have learned that anything you say that I could find insulting the remotest way will result in the torture of your dear mud-blood wife." Grindelwald said with a sweet yet wicked smile on his face as he pulled out his wand. Briellie's sweet and calm face faltered into nothing and she began shaking at the mere prospect of being harmed again.  
  
"Please don't. Please not again. Not in front of Minnie." She whimpered like a child, clasping her hands together. Albert put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Minerva tried to look like she was not in the least ill at ease for her mother's sake.  
  
'Any more of this and it'll kill mum. She can't take this. She's too frail and oh- she won't stand for it if any one says anything mean- much less do it! And she's so thin and frail already.' Minerva thought, horrified.  
  
"Honestly you stupid mud-blood, your daughter shouldn't care. She's pure of blood! Two wizard or witch parents and you're good but you- She shouldn't care because she's not the one getting hurt." Grindelwald seemed puzzled for a moment at what he was saying, confusion clouding his eyes.  
  
'Great! He's a lunatic and Tom is a- brainless flirtatious moron!" Minerva thought viciously. 'Actually it's quite flattering but I... he'll hurt Mum and Da and everyone else on earth if they're not pure. How dense..."  
  
Briellie was sobbing quietly into her hands while Moosy came in carrying a platter of food. The shaking house elf was terrified witlessly as she went past Grindelwald and Tom. Minerva thought about the elf for a moment, remembering the little elf's finer days.  
  
Moosy had always been a neatener. She hated getting dirty or seeing something dirty in the house and she was almost compulsive about cleaning. She always wore a small little yellow dress with a bow on her head that were both kept meticulous and ironed. Minerva smiled slightly to herself to know that her house elf was one of the few house elves that were allowed to clean their clothes, seeing as most owners did not permit it.  
  
Grindelwald glared at the elf mercilessly.  
  
"Don't look at her that way." Minerva snapped, getting angrier by the moment. Her father stared on in quiet hate, not saying much for fear that Grindelwald would take it to offense like he took everything and harm Briellie more.  
  
"It would do you good to keep your temper in check Miss McGonagall. Your parents are both at my disposal. Tell her Briellie." Grindelwald smiled as Briellie's face went rigid.  
  
"Grindelwald is the most powerful wizard of all time. He is my lord and master and he shall defeat any one who dares to stand in his way and destroy all those filthy mud-bloods like myself. But I shall let him do what ever he wants while he allows me the privilege to live." Her mother repeated almost like a puppet. Minerva closed her eyes in disgust and Albert turned away from his wife.  
  
"Mum." Minerva whispered softly as Briellie seemed to come out of the trance and looked at Albert with a plea in her eyes.  
  
"What pray, have you done to my dear house elf to make her so terrified?" Minerva asked, glaring at Tom and Grindelwald at the same time in that way only teachers possessed. Tom threw his head back and laughed so loudly that Minerva and her father flinched at the silence being broken so abruptly. Grindelwald smiled as well and Moosy quickly set the places at the table and made a dash towards the kitchen. Minerva patted the house elf's back as she ran off, as if to say thank you and to comfort the pathetic little thing.  
  
"We tied it up and kicked it and locked it in the pantry and when Briellie called for her because she couldn't find her and opened the pantry door she saw the thing and then we pounced on her- it was great!" Tom laughed.  
  
Minerva closed her eyes for a moment so as not to yell or jump on Tom and try to harm him as best she could. Briellie's eyes were the only indication that she had heard what Tom had said and they could be seen reliving the terror of what had occurred the day before.  
  
Minerva could almost see in her head Moosy being tied up and her mother opening the door of the pantry and her terrified expression as Tom and Grindelwald fired spells at her.  
  
"You find it funny to terrify and torture a house elf and my mother?" Minerva questioned, coldness emitting from her voice and body. Her expression was that of an executioner bringing down the ax.  
  
"Very much so." Tom assured her, narrowing his dark eyes as if to challenge her.  
  
"Lover's quarrels, so entertaining." Grindelwald shook his head and smiled as he began wolfing down the food that was placed in front of him, and slamming the coffee cup to his lips despite the steam emitting from it.  
  
"I do not regret to inform you that Tom and I are not lovers and will not be until hell freezes over." Minerva spat, glaring angrily at Tom. Briellie looked at her daughter in a reproaching manner as if to scold her for using a curse word.  
  
'Only mother would still care about cursing at a time like this." Minerva thought in dismay as she tried to apologize to her mother with her eyes while still glaring at Tom.  
  
"I'll make hell freeze over for you Minnie." Tom replied sweetly. Minerva glared more fiercely, doing the legendary Scottish temper proud.  
  
Only her mother and Poppy called her Minnie. No one else dared to because she would usually beat him or her or hex them endlessly. Her mother was allowed to because it was her mother and she loved her dearly and Poppy because she was the only one Minerva couldn't stop from calling her Minnie.  
  
It was just then that Minerva realized another serious problem with her situation: She was wandless and unable to contact any one with out them knowing. She was undoubtedly doomed.  
  
A/N: I have come to the conclusion that I shall only update after getting 5 reviews for each chapter. So as of I will need 25 reviews to continue.  
  
Jestana- Thank you very much for your kind words. It never ceases to amaze me how moments after I post a chapter you review it. I hope you write more in your story soon.  
  
Elayne Sedai- You are so very nice with your reviews. I like your story very much as well. (I should hope you will update soon) Can I inquire as to why you are wondering about Minerva's parents? Is it something wrong with the story that I should change? Very sorry if I sound snobbish or whining- just rather worried that this is not going to be good- welcome to the naïve and tense world of me. ^_~. Also, I was skimming through your profile when I discovered you were looking for a fic where Albus loved Minerva but she did not return the feelings. This I consider to be an interesting idea and I shall play with it over the next week and see what it produces.  
  
Palanfanaiel: I actually am very much entertained by your nicknames for the characters. Darlingdearheart has adopted them and laughs about them very much. Yes I am fairly sure she does have msn- though I am not positive for at the moment she is sleeping and I do not wish to- never mind, here she is:  
  
PALLY! HIHIHIHI! (eek, I'm so energetic! It's gotta be the meds) I'm so happy to hear from you and that you and my dear friend are getting on so well! I miss being able to surf around and read stories from you! Speaking of which Little Miss Tonks!! I believe you need to write a chapter. Hmm hmm hmm. But I shall let you go on that one until I get homeWell hun, I've got to be going but it was wonderful to be able to talk to ya!!  
  
Much to ya,darlingdearheart  
  
Thanks to the reviewers,  
  
S.T. 


	6. Chapter 6

```Chapter 6```  
  
Minerva barely ate anything that morning. She just glared moodily at Grindelwald and Tom. Briellie ate a small amount of food as well and Albert just glared at Grindelwald the entire time and when he thought no one was looking he would stare with heart broken eyes at Briellie, as if thinking the same thoughts Minerva had previously had that Briellie would fall too weak and expire.  
  
"May I please have a word with my mother?" Minerva asked as Moosy came back in and began clearing the plates.  
  
"You were so polite Miss McGonagall I shall allow it." Grindelwald smiled as Minerva almost jumped to her feet and knocked over her chair. She didn't bother to pick it up as she went swiftly over to her mother, and helped her to her feet.  
  
"If you try to contact any one out side of this house be warned that your parents will both die for it Minerva. Your mother learned last night the hard way." Tom sneered. Minerva glared lethally back at him before putting a protective arm around her mother and walking with her up stairs to her bedroom.  
  
The moment the door shut behind the two Minerva's cold face dissolved like the Twin Towers into terrified tears.  
  
"Oh Mum I'm so scared!" Minerva gasped, clinging to her tiny mother's shoulder. Briellie bit her lip and patted Minerva's back and hummed out endearments to her.  
  
"Minnie, my dearest. Hush now. Shh, hush... you will get out of here alive Minnie." Briellie said softly, stroking her daughter's hair and leading her to the window seat where she sat and Minerva immediately curled into her as if she were a child. After a while the tears sub-sided and Briellie sat stroking her daughters hair with a thoughtful expression on her face while she stared out into space while Minerva stared up at her.  
  
'She looks so old.' Minerva thought sadly.  
  
"I have to get dressed Mum." Minerva said, and she walked behind a changing screen and pulled on her clothes messily while her mother stared fiercely at the ground with an almost bored expression. Minerva came around and sat next to her mother.  
  
"What happened yesterday Mum? How could this have happened?" Minerva asked, voice cracking but no more tears coming to her thoroughly washed out eyes.  
  
"They... they snuck in through the back door- early Minnie. Extremely early because Moosy hadn't even started breakfast or done any cleaning at all and she's usually started by five. They tied her up and put her in the pantry and waited for me to come- they told us later how they planned it out. How they watched the house and made maps and found out everything they could about you and knew when you'd be coming back and your sister- oh God. She's supposed to come in a few weeks- no. I won't think about that. It will be over by then." Briellie reassured herself more than Minerva.  
  
"They found out just about everything Minnie. They came in and- when I woke up I had no clue so I just got the mail as always and I started going through the letters we got- and your father came down and started reading the Daily Prophet. Then I remembered I hasn't seen Moosy that morning so I went to the- the kitchen to look for her." Briellie bit her lower lip hard and began twisting her hands through one of Minerva's curl, an old nervous habit she'd had since Minerva was a child.  
  
"And I went, and I couldn't find her in the kitchen so I thought: 'Now where could that adorable little elf have gone?' because I was in such a wonderful mood before that happened Minerva. Really I was. So I thought to myself that she might have gone into the pantry and gotten the door stuck because it's been getting stuck a lot lately... so I opened the door and-" her mother's voice reached a peak in emotion.  
  
"There was my Moosy all tied up and crying with a gag in her mouth and-" Briellie's voice faltered. Minerva knew well enough it was hard for her mother because she loved the house elf like a child, especially after Minerva and her sister were both in school and her mother was often left home alone with her 'adorable little elf'. "And then those two were there." Briellie said softly. "That horrid man used that disarming spell and that boy used a stunner- at the same time Minnie! I didn't stand a chance. I've never been to wonderful at dueling and it's not like there was the slightest indication that something was going to happen." Briellie let a single tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Minnie it was horrid. Then that horrible boy put a silencing charm on me before I could even start screaming! Then Grindelwald- oh Minnie he tied me up before I could fight him. I couldn't even move and- oh Minnie." She repeated, clutching her daughter's hand. "I was so scared. That boy took my wand and I couldn't stop him and I think he still has it in his pocket. Then Grindelwald shut the pantry door and he lit his wand and he..." Briellie broke off in a fresh wave of sobs. Minerva's eyes bulged.  
  
"What did he do mum?" she asked, barely able to choke the words out or find her voice. Briellie looked at her for a moment before whispering: 'You know it Minnie. Don't make me say it.'  
  
Briellie pulled back the neck of her shirt and whimpered as Minerva gasped and stared at the multiple dark purple marks that littered her neck. Minerva felt one gently and pulled her hand back quickly at her mother's small cry of pain.  
  
'Oh Mum." Minerva whispered, crying softly into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Then," Briellie continued, with a sudden need to tell the story. "After that your da came- love he was angry. He was furious with Grindelwald. Da fired spells so well at both of those horrible people but- That boy pointed his wand at my head and your father stopped immediately. It made me so angry Minnie! He could have gotten out! He could have gone and warned you and you never would have come here or been hurt because- they have plans for you sweet. That boy wants to-"Briellie stopped and clutched Minerva close to her. "Oh my girl. My dear heart." Briellie caressed her daughter's cheek affectionately. "I love you Minnie." She said tenderly. "And I never want to see you hurt and no matter what they make me say I love you." Briellie kissed the top of her curls and poked at her nose gently.  
  
There was a few moments of silence where Minerva was grateful for her sweet and gentle mother who brought so much comfort to any one she was around.  
  
"He stabbed your Da in the leg because I tried to fight." Briellie said quietly, breaking the nearing tense silence. "And when you came into the house your Da and I went into a frenzy. We both love you so much Minnie and we never want to see you suffer. We were both afraid for each other but so much more frightened for you." Briellie paused and looked at her daughter with an almost fierce warmth. "Da and I are old Minnie. Do you understand what I'm trying to- Minnie we've lived so much longer and sweet, we're getting old. What I mean is- we don't care if we don't live Minnie. You're more important to us." Briellie said softly.  
  
"No Mum. We're all going to live- we'll all be fine! Mum please, don't say that!" Minerva began to cry quietly, clinging to her mother's arm.  
  
"I know darling, shh, come now love." Briellie said softly. Minerva would feel embarrassed to cry in front any one but her mother, and even though she was not embarrassed she brushed the tears away.  
  
"Got to be strong. Da wants that." Minerva whispered. Briellie opened her mouth to say something but her face changed into a cold hard expression.  
  
"Minerva go down stairs right now. My master requests your presence." Briellie said coldly. Minerva jerked up in shock for a moment before she remembered the Imperious Curse.  
  
"I love you mom." Minerva said quietly before walking to the door.  
  
Thanks for all the good reviews.  
  
30 reviews till Chapter 7.  
  
Peace out,  
  
S.T. 


	7. Chapter 7

```Chapter 7```  
  
Minerva walked slowly down the stairs and lightly stepped over the creaking wood. Her heart spiraled down farther with every step and her stomach seemed to turn to ice. Her green eyes looked around thoughtfully as if taking in the surroundings for the first time, which was of course absurd because Briellie had striven to keep the house exactly the same from the time Minerva was a toddler. She stopped at the landing at glared at Tom who was standing on the bottom step, looking up at her.  
  
"We have visitors Minerva. Take that scowl off your face and act civilized." Tom said calmly looking at her. Minerva nearly gasped, thinking Dumbledore had come to the house finally.  
  
"Come on." Tom said, grabbing her arm as she neared the bottom step and pulling her roughly into the lounge.  
  
Minerva would have hissed at the man she came face to face with if not for Tom pulling on her arm with no mercy for her delicacy.  
  
"Malfoy!" Minerva spat angrily and Tom jerked her forward and let her fall into the couch, where she tried to regain her dignity and poise.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall." Lucius Malfoy sneered, eyeing Minerva lustily.  
  
Minerva remembered the boy from school. He had been a stuck up Slytherin Gryffidor-hating pretty boy. He'd only been two years younger but he'd caused enough hassle for Minerva in her first years of teaching for her to hate him. From flirting madly with her to shouting rude things in the middle of class he'd done it all.  
  
Grindelwald smiled from the opposite couch of Minerva as Lucius sat in what had always been Albert's chair. Minerva looked around and gasped.  
  
"My father- what did you do with-"Minerva started before Grindelwald cut her off.  
  
"Silence you insolent fool. We've no time for your childish whining." Grindelwald said furiously. He turned towards Lucius with a small smile. "And you promise that you shall gather me more followers? And get me all the information on Dumbledore that is possible?" Grindelwald asked.  
  
"For the price m'lord." Lucius said quietly, looking at Minerva with a small smile.  
  
"No!" Minerva said vehemently, knowing exactly where things were going. Tom looked near equally enraged.  
  
"She is mine." He said heatedly. "You can not have her." He said fiercely, sitting on the couch next to Minerva and clutching her arm tightly. Minerva gave a short whimper and pulled her arm away but Tom did not let go. Grindelwald looked at the two with a short glare before looking back at Lucius.  
  
"You may have her if you wish, but be warned she will not bow to any one unless under the Imperious Curse. Such a strong willed child." Grindelwald shook his head. "Her mother doesn't fight the spell at all either. You should see her! Still looks young." Grindelwald smirked.  
  
"If you dare to lay one of your claw-like hands on Briellie I swear to it I shall kill you if it takes every fiber of my being!" Albert yelled from the other room.  
  
"Da!" Minerva cried with a slight relief to hear him alive. Minerva let out a high-pitched shriek as Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Imperious." He said tonelessly. Minerva whimpered as her entire body became out of her control. A horrible feeling of being trapped over whelmed her and she began to shake violently as she tried desperately to break the curse. Against her own will she moved forwards and gracefully sat on Lucius' lap and began kissing him passionately.  
  
Inwardly Minerva screamed and struggled to move away to get the feeling of his lips off of her but she had no power and could not do anything to move away. It had only been a few moments but to Minerva it felt like an eternity of being able to do nothing to protect herself from Lucius' attacks on her morality.  
  
Tom grabbed Minerva's shoulder and threw her back from Lucius with great strength. Minerva fell onto the floor and instantly felt the curse break. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob and brush at her lips frantically with her hands.  
  
"If you ever touch her again I swear-"Tom started before Grindelwald put him in the body bind.  
  
"You stupid boy. You have nothing. As long as you serve me you are rewarded when you are good and punished when disobedient. The girl is not yours." Grindelwald spat as he released Tom from the body bind.  
  
"Yes milord." Tom said moodily. Lucius smirked at him. Minerva stood up to her feet and dashed to the other room. Grindelwald, Tom or Lucius made no attempt to stop her. Albert was in the dining room, tied up to his chair. Minerva rushed forwards and threw her arms around him and began to sob.  
  
"Da! Oh Da!" she wept onto his shoulder.  
  
"Minnie don't cry. Untie me love." He said, trying to be calm at her tears. Minerva began picking at the knot of the ropes before grabbing a butter knife off the table and sawing furiously at the ropes.  
  
"What are you doing Miss McGonagall?" Grindelwald asked coldly as Albert's bonds gave way and he stood up to face Grindelwald.  
  
"Stay behind me Minerva." Albert whispered to her. Grindelwald laughed as Tom came into the room and stood next to him.  
  
"It's almost comical the way you think you can protect your daughter." Grindelwald grinned cruelly. Minerva began to tremble behind her father, knowing full well that Grindelwald was right. Tom stupefied Albert and he fell to the floor, completely immobile. "Don't worry though," Grindelwald said with a false charm as he moved forwards and backed Minerva into the wall, "We won't harm your lovely daughter. Dumbledore would be concerned if anything happened to his beauty." Grindelwald reached his hand up and pinched Minerva's cheek and shook her head back and fourth until Minerva felt her neck would snap and she pushed him away.  
  
"Leave me alone." She said as fiercely as she could manage through her terror.  
  
"Ah , ah, ah, Miss McGonagall." Grindelwald smirked as waggled his finger at her. "You should be kind to me."  
  
"Why?" Minerva spat, emerald eyes flaming with resentment. Tom shook his head and Grindelwald smiled a taunting smile.  
  
"Because if you do anything I deem insulting, your parents die. Albert and Briellie know all about that. Don't you Briellie?" Grindelwald crooned as Briellie came into the room looking like a stupidly oblivious yet adorable pet.  
  
"Oh yes Master. We should never do anything to make you upset." Briellie said sweetly, coming to stand next to him and looking at him with big eyes and a small pout on her face. "That would be simply horrible."  
  
Tom and Grindelwald grinned wickedly while Minerva and Albert stared at Briellie with heart broken expressions.  
  
"Oh Moosy." Briellie called pleasantly. Moosy crept into the room and skittered around Tom and Grindewald till she came to stop at Briellie's feet, looking up imploringly at the woman she trusted and obeyed so easily. "Moosy I believe we're going to have to dismiss you. My master does not like house elves. Besides, I should be doing all the work any ways." Briellie said critically.  
  
Moosy's eyes opened wide and she let out a howl. "But Mistress! I's- I's got no where's- You's can't be doing work." Moosy began to shake and sob loudly, clutching at Briellie's robes. Minerva gaped before squatting down and calling the elf into her arms.  
  
"Moosy, no. We'd never. That's not Mum talking. It's not Mum." Minerva said soothingly to the elf as she rocked back and fourth on her heels and patted Moosy's back. Briellie's face crumpled from the calm oblivious façade to a completely horror-stricken and heartbroken wreck. She moved swiftly yet gracefully to her daughter and the house elf.  
  
"Oh no. Moosy I'm sorry- I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it sweet." Briellie took the elf into her arms and held the pitiful creature close to her and began to cry softly.  
  
"It's sickening to see her fuss over that thing." Grindelwald said dully to no one in particular.  
  
"We should make her clean and the elf watch." Tom grinned vindictively. Minerva stood up and glared at them both.  
  
"Let my parents go. You don't have any use for them. They won't bring you Dumbledore. Only I will. Let them go. You have the Imperious Curse and I won't fight it." Minerva said, anger radiating from her as she clenched her fists and glared as best she could at Tom and Grindelwald.  
  
"Miss McGonagall, you are mistaken. Should you have ever cast the Imperious curse you would know it is very difficult to keep the curse on some one for long when they have such a strong will. Also, torturing your parents brings me joy and a way to keep you in check. You obviously weren't listening when I told you not to make me upset." He sneered and pointed his wand at Briellie.  
  
Briellie screamed and began shaking and twitching in pain. Minerva's eyes grew wide and her heart leapt into her throat and she felt an almost equal amount of pain in her own chest.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed. "Mum, oh Mum." Minerva moved towards her mother and put her arms around her and tried futilely to console the shrieking woman. Grindelwald finally removed the curse and laughed softly as Minerva looked up and glowered at them in her rage.  
  
"I love it when you're angry Minnie." Tom smiled devilishly.  
  
"I like it when you're silent Riddle!" Minerva snapped.  
  
~*~  
  
All till 35 reviews. Sorry it took so long for this one but it just wouldn't come out right.  
  
Pal- Aww Pally! It's such a bummer that I missed you on MSN! It makes me so sad! Well Little Miss, I am waiting for your Chapter 5. Hmm hmm hmm? Alright sweets, I'm gonna let ya go now. Love ya!, darlingdearheart. Thanks for the reviews and being so cool, S.T.  
  
Jestana- Wow! You're really nice when it comes to giving out great reviews! Thanks for the confidence boosters!  
  
Peace Out, S.T. 


	8. Chapter 8

```Chapter 8```  
  
"Minerva I'm growing tired of you saying such rude remarks." Grindelwald said, looking as serious as a mischievous child and maintaining the same evil glint in his eyes. "Since you are so disobedient we will have to start our work today." He turned and looked at the widow as a large tawny owl flew in with big yellow eyes. Grindelwald took the scroll from the owl and smiled. "A letter to you, Miss McGonagall." He sneered as he tore it open.  
  
"Dear Minnie," he read out loud with a larger smirk than before. "How are you? Did you arrive home safely and with out a hassle? I should hope so. I am lovely and in good health and all is well here except for the absence of my dearest friend. (that means you) Just a quick letter to check up on you and tell you I miss you so much! Love, Poppy." Grindelwald leered even more and Tom joined him. Minerva felt a sickening feeling grow in her stomach and she fought temptation to wince.  
  
"Could this letter be from the one and only Poppy Pomfrey?" Tom asked, looking more evil by the moment. Minerva glared at him but did not answer. Briellie shrank back sobbing again into Albert as he moved to place a protective arm around her.  
  
"Well Miss McGonagall?" Grindelwald questioned, taking a step forward to back Minerva into the wall for a second time.  
  
"Yes." Minerva said softly yet heatedly, the one word saving her mother from more torture but undoubtedly writing off her friend to certainly worse torture.  
  
"The very same Medi-witch who has clutched at the heart of our dear Auror friend Alastor Moody?" Grindelwald asked, knowing well enough it was the same and just trying to generate more trepidation in Minerva's mind.  
  
"Yes." Minerva said again, looking more distraught by the moment.  
  
"Fetch a quill and parchment." Grindelwald said callously and with out the slightest hint of why. Minerva stared at him dumbfounded. "Go you stupid girl or I shall kill one of your parents!" Minerva rushed through the kitchen and down a short hall way into her fathers study and came back a moment later to see Tom standing next to a pulled out dining room chair. Minerva sat down daintily and placed the quill, ink and parchment in front of her.  
  
"You are going to write a letter to Poppy." Grindelwald said with a business-like air about him as he sat across from her. "In the letter you will not tell Poppy anything of the affairs that have been held in this house. Instead you will talk about how you were quite bored on the train but welcomed home graciously. You will then ask her when she can come for a visit because your mother is dying for guests. Also inquire after Mr. Moody." Grindelwald said tenting his fingers on the table.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Minerva asked, looking cold before she could register in her mind what consequences would follow.  
  
'That was so stupid. Oh Merlin help me, don't let them hurt mum again.' Minerva thought helplessly.  
  
"If you refuse I will personally hunt down the petty wench and kill her in front of her lover." Grindelwald said fiercely, loosing his calm and collected façade for a moment. Minerva blinked once in surprise, not expecting him to threaten Poppy, but her parents. "Write." He said fiercely.  
  
Minerva began writing very carefully and taking her time. Tom read over her shoulder and repeated back each sentence to Grindelwald.  
  
"Dear Poppy, How are you? All is well and good here. The trip on the train was boring but I was welcomed home with a great celebration as always. Poppy I was wondering if you'd like to come stay here for a while. Mum wants guests very badly and it's been ages since she's seen you- not to mention I'd love to have some company. We always seem to have much to talk about and I, though you are not, am much to lazy to write such long letters and usually need responses half way through a long story, so I stop. When can you come? Soon. I miss you too. Love, Minerva." Tom smiled lightly. "Why didn't you sign Minnie?" he asked, seeming slightly annoyed with her for it.  
  
"I hate that name. It's repulsive." Minerva said, looking at him with a clear annoyance.  
  
"Start signing your letters as Minnie." Tom ordered, leaving no room for discussion. Minerva contained her temptation to explode with the rain of Scottish temper that had welled up in her.  
  
"I have no intention of writing more letters." Minerva said, no facial expression daring to cross her face.  
  
"Oh but you will." Grindelwald assured her. "Right now you are going to write a letter to Dumbledore." Minerva stared at him in frozen shock as Briellie and Albert stood up shakily, Albert trying to console the hysteric witch in his arms, and Moosy darted into the kitchen.  
  
"You can not make her write to Dumbledore." Albert said in a deathly threatening whisper. Briellie whimpered and walked towards Grindelwald and sat very delicately on his lap, staring at Albert with a cold expression.  
  
"Good little mud-blood pet." Grindelwald patted Briellie's head and smiled at Albert. "There is nothing I can not do." He said with a narcissistic flare in his voice.  
  
Minerva's lip trembled and she stared at her mother in shock before looking away.  
  
'Why? Why is he doing this to us? Why is he-' and Minerva stopped short as she saw a small puff of fire in the fireplace and the head of her sister appear.  
  
"Mum? Da? Minnie?" she called, looking around.  
  
At that moment Minerva had to fight valiantly not to scream at her sister to leave.  
  
'No- not Kaity too. She's got her children-"Minerva stopped thinking as a wand poked into the back of her head.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know, it took a while to update and this sucks. But I have excuses: 1, I did not feel like writing. I didn't know what was going to happen in the story. 2, Darlingdearheart got a lot worse, despite her arguing on the subject. It had me worried sick. 3, I was wanting to read other fanfics that I liked. i.e. Psychological Warfare, Moody, Alastor Moody and other fics that get me thinking.  
  
Really, I know the chapter sucks. But according to darlingdearheart: 'It was so heartless of you to leave people like that- wondering what was going to happen after you- Little Miss- promised another chapter after such and such reviews. How dreadful of you! Apologize!'  
  
So I'm sorry.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, like Jestana and Palanfanaiel. You guys all rock.  
  
No more demanding reviews... although I think you know I'd like a lot- because the more I have the more I get thinking about the story during school and the more I feel like writing.  
  
Peace Out,  
  
S.T. 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~Chapter 9~*~  
  
Briellie saved Minerva the option of speaking by sliding off Grindelwald's lap and moving gracefully into the other room and kneeling elegantly before the fireplace while Tom slowly removed his wand from the back of her head, knowing Minerva had gotten the message.  
  
"Kaity, darling, how are you?" she asked delicately, sounding genuinely happy to see her daughter.  
  
"Wonderful Mother. Has Minerva come home?" Kaity asked, head smiling widely as she looked around, but was unable to see into the dining room.  
  
"Yes Minnie has come home. The little scamp is still in bed sleeping though. She was ever so tired when she returned home from that school." Briellie smiled gaily and fell back onto her side and stared at her older daughter's face. "How are the children doing?" Briellie asked, smiling at the thought.  
  
Minerva opened her mouth to shout but Tom immediately covered her mouth with her hand and jerked Minerva's head back so that it rested against his stomach and her chair was leaning back on two legs. She tried frantically to remove his hand but it was like trying to move a tree from the ground.  
  
"The children are wonderful. Michael is getting his first tooth and Margaret is just being so adorable and talking more and more. Margaret come here. Come see Gramma." Kaity looked behind her and motioned as Albert opened his mouth but was immediately silenced by a piercing look from Tom and a motion to point his wand at Briellie.  
  
Grindelwald looked back and forth from Minerva and Albert to Briellie and Kaity with a brightening interest and joy like he was watching something spectacular take place.  
  
A little toddlers head appeared in the fire next to Kaity's with her neat black curls tied back and looking almost identical to her mother.  
  
"Gramma!" little Margaret laughed, pointing a finger at her. Briellie smiled brilliantly and without a look of sadness clouding her eyes.  
  
"Hello my sweetie-pie. What have you been doing Maggie?" Briellie asked sweetly, touching the child's finger with her own while Minerva gave up trying to pry Tom's hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Food!" Margaret declared proudly. Briellie laughed and Kaity looked down at her daughter and smiled.  
  
"Is that so?" Briellie asked, patting the little girl on the head and placing a kiss on her forehead as the child scampered off yelling nonsense.  
  
"She's adorable Kaity. She really is. I must get going my sweet. I want to wake up Minnie and get working on the quilt I've been making for my little Maggie." Briellie crooned.  
  
"Alright Mum. Check on Min and make sure she's not sick. She never usually sleeps in so late. I love you." Kaity said, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"I love you more Kaity Irene." Briellie said softly, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek as her head disappeared from the fire.  
  
Briellie stood up and walked back to Grindelwald, sitting next to him rigidly as Tom removed his hand from Minerva's mouth.  
  
"Was it so hard for you to be silent Minerva?" Grindelwald asked her. Minerva glared and chose not to answer. Albert looked helplessly at Briellie who looked at him once and then began to sob into her hands. Minerva flinched and wished desperately that she could comfort her mother.  
  
"Why did you leave Kaity alone?" Minerva asked, slightly confused by their course of actions. Tom smirked as he sat next to her again.  
  
"We've no use for Mrs. Rosenburg. Her husband would report her disappearance and undoubtedly raise havoc at the Ministry and try desperately to find her. This would cause war and we are not prepared for war yet." Grindelwald smirked.  
  
Albert moved cautiously around the table and to Briellie, who was still weeping. He put one hand on her shoulder and with the other he stroked her hair, which was in disarray from not being fixed. Briellie clutched at his hand desperately and looked at Minerva with wide sad eyes that were red from crying.  
  
"Pick up your quill Miss McGonagall and write exactly what I say." Grindelwald ordered, and Minerva obeyed with out a fight.  
  
"Dear Albus,  
  
Hello and how are you? All is well here. I just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed teaching this year very much and you were so kind to me.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Minerva"  
  
Grindelwald finished with a sneer. Minerva wrote obediently and threw down her quill angrily when she had finished. Tom began folding the letter and sealing it with wax.  
  
"Tisk, tisk Miss McGonagall, temper, temper." Grindelwald clucked as he pulled out his wand. Albert and Briellie looked taken back as if they know what was coming. Minerva trembled with fury.  
  
"Don't hurt them!" she shouted furiously, standing up in her rage. Briellie clucked under her breath and glanced and Grindelwald with a terrified expression as if she feared Minerva would be harmed. "I've done it hurt me!"  
  
"Minnie! No!" Briellie protested. Grindelwald leered at them.  
  
"Miss McGonagall we need you to be in perfect condition so that when Dumbledore sees you he suspects nothing wrong." Grindelwald said coyly. Minerva gritted her teeth and bit her tongue.  
  
"Don't worry, Dumbledore won't touch you. You're mine." Tom assured her. Minerva's eyes bulged.  
  
"I am not!" she spat, fury etched into her face and looking as though it belonged there. Tom shook his head at her in a mocking way and Minerva gasped out loud as she realized the mistake she had made. Tom drew his wand and pointed it at Albert.  
  
After Tom had uttered the horrible spell Albert stood shaking and yelling out in pain.  
  
"Albert! Oh dear..." Briellie trailed off, trying to comfort her tormented husband. Grindelwald looked on with approval before he remembered Briellie.  
  
"Come here." He shouted, pulling Briellie away and not even bothering to use his control over her. Briellie squealed in pain as her arm gave a pop and she hit the chair he flung her into with a sickening crack. "You have to start doing as I wish with out me having to tell you!" Grindelwald roared in her face. Briellie began to cry again and turned her head away so that she did not have to look at her captor or near the her husband.  
  
"Stop yelling at her!" Minerva shouted helplessly as Albert was released from Crucio.  
  
Grindelwald rounded on Minerva and backed her back into the corner with his wand pointed at her.  
  
"You have no authority to say anything Miss McGonagall. You are powerless, wandless and helpless. You are a servant to me and you will become obedient and docile." Grindelwald shouted loudly at her.  
  
Minerva made one of the most rash and unplanned decisions in her life, and clenched her fist, leaned back a little for more force, and swung her fist into the nose of one of the most evil wizards of all time.  
  
She paid dearly for her moment of fun.  
  
~*~ Hahahaha! I got that punching in the nose things from this old lady I know who always threatens to punch people in the nose.  
  
Alright. I know. I'm not writing often enough for anyones liking.  
  
So I have a compromise. I DEMAND 50 REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE!  
  
OOOOOHHHH! WHAT NOW?!?!?!?  
  
Ok, I know. That was uncalled for. But I enjoy demanding reviews. Sorry for the out burst. I will try to update more often.  
  
Reviewers-  
  
Jestana- you rock. More than any one ever can. Your reviews are nice and your fan fics are awesome. What ever would we do with out you and your rocking-ness? To answer my own question: We'd probably die. You rock!!  
  
Darlingdearheart- You never reviewed you- you- ok I'm not mad because you can talk to me. Remember: No one is as drunk as pie and everything is a little like pudding, except for pac-man.... No wait! That's like pudding too.  
  
LinZE- Yeah! I know! Things are always getting worse for these people and I let it happen. Maybe I should be nicer.... I'll work on that.... soon. Thanks for the review!  
  
Captein Amelia- I first liked you because your name radiates a certain amount of coolness. I also liked you cause you reviewed. On other words, job well done- you've made me want to update! Thank you!  
  
Alright everyone else who hasn't reviewed recently- THAT MEANS YOU! – get clicking!  
  
In a violent mood, Peace Out,  
  
S.T. 


	10. Chapter 10

```Chapter 10```  
  
Grindelwald blinked once and Minerva watched horrified as the dark blood trickled out of his nose. Briellie, Tom, and Albert all stared wide-eyed and shocked.  
  
"M'lord?" Tom asked, moving forwards nervously, looking timid himself. Grindelwald began to smile slightly and Minerva's eyes opened wider.  
  
"Around noon isn't it?" He asked simply, ignoring the blood that came from his nose and to the side of his mouth as he moved with poise to the head of the dining room table. "I do believe it is time for lunch." Said Grindelwald deftly.  
  
Briellie moved with her usual grace to the chair next to him and Tom followed suit on the other side.  
  
"Minnie," he said lightly, gesturing to the chair beside him. Minerva shrank out of the wall she had been backed into and walked carefully across the floor and to the chair. Albert looked angry and stubborn as he sat in his chair next to Briellie.  
  
Grindelwald looked at all of them in turn and then picked up the starched white and blue flowered napkin in front of him and dabbed the blood off.  
  
"You know Miss McGonagall, I am able to punch much harder than you." Grindelwald said in a conversation tone.  
  
"I-I suppose you could." Minerva stammered, utterly unnerved and wondering what Grindelwald was going to do.  
  
"Don't suppose anything Miss McGonagall. You are to believe anything I tell you." He said simply and in a light-hearted sort of way that made Minerva's heart tremble in her chest as coldness over took her stomach. Minerva sat in silence staring at the place in front of her. "Answer me when I speak to you!" Grindelwald roared, his nostrils flaring and sending the blood to splatter all over the tablecloth.  
  
"Al-All right." Minerva faltered again, unsure what he was going to do and beginning to dread it all the more. Tom's hand moved to cover hers under the tablecloth. Inwardly Minerva seethed but did not move back for fear that Grindelwald would see the sudden movement as a threat or Tom would become angry.  
  
Briellie smiled sweetly at Tom and Grindelwald and looked at Minerva with a perplexed sort of manner that she normally would never have even considered wearing on her face.  
  
"Minnie you are so rude to my Master." She clucked, shaking her head as she pulled out her napkin and folded it elegantly across her lap. "I suppose I shall get punished for your bad-mannered and offensive ways." Briellie shook her head slightly.  
  
"Mud-blood, I do believe you are right." Grindelwald began to smirk and the never-ending flow of blood continued out of his left nostril and down his chin, occasionally dripping into his mouth, though he didn't seem to notice. "In fact your daughter must learn her lesson. Will you go upstairs to your room and wait for me?" Briellie nodded and practically floated off with an elated expression on her face.  
  
Grindelwald smiled maliciously at Albert and stood up, petrifying and then levitating Albert to follow him. "Come along, Lord Voldemort. And bring Dumbledore's whore." Tom stood up unquestioningly and took Minerva's arm and led her up the stairs to follow Grindelwald and her father.  
  
Grindelwald walked slowly up the steps and to the end bedroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving Albert outside the door. Tom gave a small 'oh' of acknowledgement and stood outside the door with Minerva. Minerva was about to demand to know what was happening when she heard her mother begin to sob.  
  
"No, please- No!" her voice started out softly with protests but became louder and more strained. "Stop it! Albert! Minnie! Oh God... Stop it!" Briellie's sobs got louder and Minerva's eyes opened furiously and she tried to go to the door.  
  
"No Minnie. He'd kill you if you went in there." Tom said gently, holding her back by the arm.  
  
"Mum!" Minerva shouted helplessly. "Stop hurting her this instant!" and Minerva began to blink furiously to hold back the tears that started to threaten to spill down her cheeks. Albert stared helplessly at the door and with a great pain as there was a loud crack and Briellie screamed loudly, begging to be released to no avail.  
  
Minerva wiped at her eyes feverishly and with hatred against crying as Tom noticed her damp cheeks.  
  
"Minnie, don't cry." Tom said softly, patting her arm softly. At that Minerva began to cry even harder and Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him and patted her back and stroked her messy and un- brushed curls. "Minnie, hush. He'll stop soon." Minerva didn't dare pull away from Tom incase he got angry, and in the depths of her mind she knew she enjoyed being comforted.  
  
"Make him stop hurting her! Please! I'll do anything if you'll make him stop!" Minerva pleaded not thinking what she had said, leaning into him and looking as docile and dainty as she could, hoping desperately that she looked pretty enough at that moment that Tom would try to help her mother.  
  
Tom looked down at her for a moment, looking thoughtful before he slowly released his arms from around her and Minerva stood looking at him with a paleness spreading over her face as Tom moved towards the door.  
  
"M'lord. Should we not call the meeting?" Tom called into the room. Briellie stopped screaming and her sobs were beginning to subside as Grindelwald called back.  
  
"I believe you are right, Lord Voldemort." He said as he opened the door, looking very self-satisfied with a leer on his face at Albert's expression. "Your mud-blood is fun. I can see why you keep her." He said coldly. Minerva slightly envied her father because he could not change his facial expression while she fought courageously to keep her face neutral. "Go fix her." Grindelwald said calmly to Minerva, pointing to the bedroom door.  
  
Minerva watched sadly as the two took her father down the stairs and Tom blew her a kiss at the last possible moment that he was in her sight. Minerva barely fought the temptation to gag as she rushed into her parent's room to find her mother.  
  
She was not able to stop from gagging as she caught sight of her mother.  
  
!*!.... what now you guys? What now? Give me some ideas.  
  
60 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE... that is if I'm not grounded.... But I told the parents the truth... I don't care about anyone but me!!  
  
Peace Out,  
  
S.T.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Click 


	11. Chapter 11

```Chapter 11```  
  
Briellie was curled up on the bed in a small pool of blood. Her arms and legs were scratched deeply with fingernails and her neck and face had dark purple welts littering them. Her lips were swollen puffy and red. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes portrayed her broken heart.  
  
"Oh Mum." Minerva came forward and sat on the edge of the bed, patting her mother's back uncertainly. Briellie clutched at Minerva and sobbed helplessly.  
  
"Minnie, oh Minnie." Briellie wept, clinging to her daughter as if she was a flotation device on a perilous, storm-stricken ocean. Minerva patted her back and hugged her mother tightly, feeling despair wash over her.  
  
"Don't cry Mum, please don't cry." Minerva softly countered her mother's loud howls. Briellie slowly let her daughter go.  
  
"Where's your Da? Where's Albert?" she questioned, looking heart broken and terrified witlessly for her husbands sake.  
  
"He's...They took him downstairs." Minerva stammered, unable to meet her mother's eyes. Minerva absently picked up the dainty silver brush from the nightstand and began brushing her mother's hair out. Briellie slowly calmed down and sat silently as Minerva teased the tangles out of her mother's hair. When Minerva deemed she had finished she helped her mother change into a nightgown, even though it was barely one in the after noon. She then went to the adjoining bathroom and wet a washcloth and gently dabbed the blood off her mother's arms and legs, then stripped the bed and remade it, leaving the bloody white sheets folded in the corner.  
  
All the while Briellie stared at her with broken emotions stabbing their way across her face.  
  
'What is Tom going to want from me?' Minerva shuddered at her own thought as she replayed the previous happenings in her mind, remembering she had promised to do anything if he stopped Grindelwald from harming her mother.  
  
"Go to bed Mum. You look like you haven't slept." Minerva said gently, guiding her disoriented mother into bed and tucking the blankets up to her chin. Briellie clutched at the sheets and stared up at Minerva.  
  
"He'll come back-"she started in a panicked voice, looking absolutely terrified.  
  
"I'll watch for you Mum." Minerva assured her, sinking gratefully into the comfortable couch in front of the fire, which was magically made to forever burn and only warm a person when they desired it. Briellie watched her with a vaguely suspicious expression on her face before finally dosing off.  
  
Minerva sat awake and stared at the flames, trying to find a course of action and drive the thoughts of worry out of her head.  
  
'What would they do to Poppy if they brought her here- and why Alastor Moody? And Albus.' Her heart lept into her throat and her heart beat quickened for a moment at the thought of him in her captors clutches. 'Calm Minerva, calm.' She thought to herself in a desperate sort of means to compose herself. 'What can we do to get out of-' she stopped short as the door banged open and her father was shoved in.  
  
Minerva stood up and silently moved to him as the door slammed behind him, not waking Briellie though she was generally a light sleeper. Albert looked around for a moment and stared first at his daughter who wrapped her arms around him and began to cry silently into his shoulder and then over her shoulder at his deathly pale and badly bruised wife.  
  
"It's alright Minerva. Be strong." He told her, softly prying and pushing her away from him and back onto the couch. "Sleep for a while. You may not get any tonight." He told her as she laid down onto the couch and watched him move to the edge of the bed to Briellie.  
  
Albert sat down lightly near her head and touched his fingertips to her neck on one of the swelled marks. Briellie jerked awake and gasped with pain and terror.  
  
"It's alright Bri." He said softly, touching his cool fingers to her pulsing and swollen lips softly so that it did not send obvious pain ricocheting through her body. Minerva watched with a slightly jealous look in her eye, wishing for the same affection for herself from the man she loved.  
  
"Albert." Briellie murmured, moving up to lay her head in his lap, holding tightly to one of his calloused hands with both of her soft own. "I'm so frightened. I-I don't want to see any of us hurt any more." Her voice was scarcely above a whispering wind. Albert looked down at her with a softness that didn't seem to suit his face well at all.  
  
"I know." He told her, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Minnie! Where's Minnie?" Briellie jumped suddenly and seemed to be alarmed. Minerva raised her head off the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Here Mum." She said quietly and with an indistinct bitterness in her voice at her thoughts of never being able to be held by Albus. Briellie sank back into the bed with relief.  
  
"I was worried." She said softly and weakly as a cascade of paleness whirled over her face, giving it an ashy grey appearance. Albert looked immediately concerned. At that point in time Minerva vaguely registered in her mind that she was hungry and wanted food but ignored the feeling.  
  
"Bri, are you tired? Do you need-"he stopped short as the door banged open again and Briellie gave a soft screech and buried her face in Albert's leg, not able to look at the door.  
  
Tom stood in the doorway smirking maliciously at Briellie's terror. Minerva sat blot up right as he sauntered into the room and circled the couch before coming to stand in front of her.  
  
"Come Minnie. We're going for a walk." He offered her his arm. Minerva shrank back inwardly but took his arm and stood up quietly, following him out of the room with a glance back at her parents.  
  
Albert looked as if he was contemplating yelling out against Tom taking his daughter, and Briellie just stared on helplessly, seeming broken of spirit. Minerva felt her heart wretch as she followed Tom down the stairs while Grindelwald stormed up them, looking keen on something that made Minerva think she had a sick feeling she knew exactly what.  
  
She walked softly down the stairs and light footed all the way till the back porch, staring out at the bright and sunny morning as Tom held open the back door for her.  
  
~~~ Alright. I know it took a long time. But I was grounded.  
  
Um... I'm stuck. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!!  
  
Jestana- What would I do with out you and your reviews? And your stories? I LOVE THEM! You need to write more by the way...Interesting idea the changing into a lioness thing- strange but interesting... the gears and clankin' with ideas now. I'm endlessly entertained by the fact that you review my story moments after I upload a new chapter. You're awesome.  
  
Hermione Lyn Granger- Thank you. I'm thrilled to be reviewed so nicely.  
  
Amberle evereve- Your name is interesting. Might I inquire as to where you have invented it? I'm glad you think her father is interesting. Thank you for the review.  
  
Nerweniel- Thank you very much for the review. Yes, I agree, poor Minerva and her parents. Actually that's the first time I ever thought that Voldie (oh God, darlingdearheart and Palanfanaiel's nicknames are rubbing off on me) was being nice. I didn't even expect that of him and it's my story.  
  
Evilwoman- Firstly, I'm exceedingly pleased that you reviewed my story. Secondly, I'm forever indebted to you for reviewing darlingdearhearts. My dear old chum was quite elated for a long while after you reviewed her story and when shes happy I'm happy and when shes not... I'm usually livid. Thank you very much.  
  
Imari- Did you know there's a perfume with the same name as you? (just a thought for you) Also, as redundant as this is getting: Thank you for your review.  
  
Leviathan Ashes- Thanks for the review. You're cool and what not.  
  
Canarycreams- I was ecstatic to receive a review from some one as swanky (what an interesting word) as yourself. Don't bit your fingernails- sit on your hands if you're going to do that- because I think I plan on still writing very tense chapters for a while. The worst has yet to come!  
  
Palanfanaiel- Oh Pal, don't be offended at being last on the list here- you're just too important to put at the top and I figure I'm going to write you a long note so people won't have to skim through this long thing to look for it. Anyways, that grounding thing... funny story really. Was getting whined at by the mother, that no one respects her and that I was a selfish child. Well, she fueled the angry fire of the day, and I told her, and I quote: "You're right. I don't give a damn about you- or any one else for that matter. I'm proud to be a selfish teenager. There is the occasion where I think of some one like 'darl' or maybe even one of those creepy old hags that need help crossing the street- but otherwise I enjoy being heartless." For that snide remark at the wrong moment, I landed myself in a nice long grounding in which my parents put me on Author Alert to make sure I didn't post. Fortunately I was still able to get on the computer at times and read and review other stories with out being detected. I am happy to have been reviewed by such a wonderful writer and person in general. You were very perky the other day on MSN and I'm deeply sorry if I was –in darls words- 'ever-so snarky'. Thanks for being spectacular. We need more people like you in this world where parents ground children for telling the truth.  
  
Peace Out,  
  
S.T.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V CLICK HERE AND GET ME 70 REVIEWS OR THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

```Chapter 12```  
  
Minerva scanned the large back yard that went on for acres. The entire property was lush green and littered carelessly with trees. Close to the house was a small garden and a set of outdoor furniture where Briellie would sometimes decide to have her tea at when she read or replied to letters. Also near the house was a small apple orchard made up of only twelve trees.  
  
"Come along Minnie." Tom said rather briskly as he linked his arm in hers and walked lazily along the garden path. Minerva seethed inwardly, but followed beside him, finding herself irritated at the leisurely pace.  
  
"Where are we going?" Minerva asked finally, when they were a long way away from the house so that the manor was a white blob a good mile away.  
  
"Around." Tom said carelessly. "To see what we can see."  
  
"Why?" Minerva asked a bit sharper than she normally would have intended. Tom stopped dead and dropped her arm, glaring at her.  
  
"Stop asking questions." He said fiercely. Minerva shrank back timidly, looking intimidated and unsettled for a moment before following along.  
  
They walked for at least two hours, going around and near a stream that ran through the property and stopping finally at one point in the stream that had large rocks around and in the clear water.  
  
"Sit." He ordered, kicking off his shoes and sitting down himself on a rock near the edge of the river so he could dip his feet in. Minerva slowly took off her shoes and sat next to him, barely grazing the top of the cool water with her feet.  
  
Tom turned and looked at her with his brown eyes and stared at every inch of her body as though he was soaking her up to memorize her at that exact moment. Minerva flinched, thinking that Albus would never make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Stop thinking about Dumbledore." He commanded. Minerva jumped back, completely taken off guard by his command.  
  
"Why- you- how did you-"she sputtered, feeling as though she had just been plunged into a ice cold lake with out any warning.  
  
"I'm quite skilled in Legilmens Minnie, and I know what you think about Dumbledore." Tom said coldly. "I want you to stop thinking about him and think about me instead."  
  
Minerva stared at him with her mouth hanging slightly ajar and her face fixed in horror. All her vain efforts to keep herself calm at the mention of Dumbledore's name didn't matter. Tom had known the whole time. For that matter Minerva became almost sure Grindelwald knew as well and he would-  
  
'They're just playing with my mind.' Minerva thought miserably.  
  
Tom smirked at her, then laughed.  
  
"Oh Minnie you are a card." He smiled, staring at her and shaking his head to get the laughter out of his system. Minerva seethed. "Don't look so Minerva, you'll get wrinkles on your pretty face, and we don't want that." Minerva resisted temptation to smack at Tom and then slowly was able to compose her face and relax her jaw from being clenched. "That's a good pet." Tom reached over and patted Minerva on the head.  
  
"By the way Minnie, I do know that your animagus form in a cat, and if you try to change, I'll have to kill you." Tom said lightly. Minerva clenched her teeth and thought violently that it took her a good half hour of concentration to change and even if she could do it at a moments notice she would not leave her parents.  
  
Tom laughed again, amused by his game. He stood up and slipped on his shoes, and Minerva followed suit. Tom walked close next to her and put an arm around her waist. Minerva clenched her teeth even more and fought back a shudder.  
  
Tom stopped and looked at her, boring his dark eyes into her green ones.  
  
"Minerva." He said, using her first name for the first time. "Albus Dumbledore does not love you." Tom said very calmly and very solemnly. Minerva's mouth opened and closed as she fought back her utter shock.  
  
Tom took her shock to his advantage and pulled her against him roughly and planted his lips firmly over hers before Minerva had a chance to protest verbally or physically. She shoved away from him violently and Tom stopped before he put his head right over her shoulder.  
  
"You said anything Minnie, the least you could do is give in a little." He whispered, his voice not sounding suave and smooth any longer but harsh and violent. Then he kissed her again and Minerva stood absolutely still, not daring to move in the slightest way. He kissed her for a long while, his lips working hers. Minerva suddenly became desperate for air and felt weak but didn't dare move away incase Tom suggested to Grindelwald that he torment Briellie again.  
  
Tom finally released her as he looked towards the house in the dimming light and saw a dark purple wand flare in the air.  
  
"Ah, the meeting is going to start. Come along Minnie. You wouldn't want to miss us plotting to capture your little friend now would you?" He said, dragging her along as she stumbled, gasping for air and feeling light- headed and dizzy.  
  
'Little friend?' Minerva thought vaguely as her head span and she clutched Tom's other arm to keep herself from falling to the ground. Tom pulled her more upright.  
  
"I know you'd warm up to me." He smiled as he walked briskly along. Minerva slowly regained her poise as they reached the house again. Tom opened the door for her and lead her along back to the dining room.  
  
Minerva stared wide-eyed at the scene before her. Many more chairs were set around the dining room table, all occupied with people she didn't recognize, totaling about twelve more people. Tom guided her into a chair next to her mother, who sat rigidly, no longer in the night gown Minerva had helped her change into, but a black lacy dress cut in all the wrong places for a woman in her fifties. On the other side of her mother Albert was tied to a chair and looking considerably worse with a deep gash on his forehead and a dark bruise on his arm.  
  
"My friends," Grindelwald's voice cut into the deathly silent room. Minerva looked to the head of the table where Grindelwald sat in a chair that could only be called a throne, complete in a black outfit with a maroon red cape to complete the ensemble and make him look like a king. "I'd like to welcome you to the home of the McGonagall's, who have so graciously given up their home for us to use as a meeting place."  
  
There was a polite clap from the other men and Minerva felt like gagging as one particularly disgusting man eyed her lustily.  
  
"Now, onto our first order of business." Grindelwald said in a very conversational tone. "Poppy Pomfrey and Alastor Moody."  
  
~*~ Oh, Jestana and Thestral are going to kill me for leaving it like that!  
  
95 reviews and you'll get more!!!  
  
Peace Out,  
  
S.T. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Minerva glared at each man individually, memorizing their faces so that, as she began hoping, when some one did save her, she could inform the Ministry of every person in the room.  
  
Grindelwald went onto say that Poppy Pomfrey and Alastor Moody were not only lovers and friend's of Minerva's, but friend's of Albus Dumbledore's as well. He immediately rushed to inform them he would need someone to stay and help with the hostages.

"What's Pomfrey look like?" someone shouted up and the others chuckled. Minerva's eyes snapped to the man who'd said it, immediately furious with the comment. He glanced at her out of the corner of his dark eyes, which went perfectly with his hair.  
  
"Do enlighten the man, mudblood." Grindelwald looked at Briellie, who immediately piped up.

"She's a lovely little red-haired girl." Briellie responded innocently, though her eyes widened as she realized what Grindelwald had had her say could lead Poppy to torture. Minerva and Albert exchanged glances.  
  
The man who'd asked after Poppy's appearance smirked. "I'll stay in exchange for her." He said.  
  
"Morris, my friend, you've made a wise decision, and I promise you'll be rewarded with more than Miss Pomfrey once we've completed our quest." Grindelwald's smile enraged Minerva all the more. To her surprise, Tom slipped his hand into hers, giving her a comforting squeeze.

Grindelwald dismissed the others and had Briellie show Morris to where he would be staying. Tom pulled on Minerva hand and led her to the living room while Grindelwald turned to Albert.  
  
"Sit Minnie." He said, leading her to the couch. She sat and he immediately was next to her, holding her tightly. Minerva scowled. "You know Minnie," he whispered into the top of her head, "Those friends of yours don't deserve to be your friends after associating with Dumbledore.

Minerva drew a deep breath and rolled her eyes, thinking it pointless to argue with him on Albus' behalf.  
  
"What makes you want him? I am a better lover. I'm better looking and closer to your age. I can give you the world once I take it. All the riches you want." Tom told her, holding her tighter. Minerva flinched as she heard a scream from her mother.  
  
"He's got a heart, something you'll never possess." She snapped, instantly regretting it. Tom glared and shoved her onto the floor.  
  
"Go to the damn fireplace!" he roared, shoving and pushing her along till she fell to her knees in front of the fireplace. "You're going to talk that Pomfrey woman and you're going to ask her and that bloody Auror to come here as soon as they can! Got it?" he demanded, standing back to be out of view of the fireplace.  
  
Minerva stood up. "I will not!" she shouted back, too blinded by rage to realize her mistake. Grindelwald moved into the room.  
  
"Tsk tsk Miss McGonagall. Briellie." He clapped his hands as if calling a dog. Sure enough, Briellie trotted in, smiling happily.  
  
"Yes Master?" she asked looking at him like a schoolgirl with a crush. Minerva would have gagged had she not been terrified for her mother's well being.

"Would you do us the honor of asking Miss Pomfrey and Mr. Moody to come stay with us?" he asked. Minerva's body tensed. Tom grabbed her shoulders and dragged her back.  
  
Minerva kicked at him, immediately furious as Tom gagged her and Briellie knelt down in front of the fireplace. "If you don't stop now Minerva we'll just drag Miss Pomfrey here now and Morris can have her. I hear his last wife died from being over exerted." He smirked into her ear. Minerva only grew more enraged.  
  
"Hello Poppy! How good to see you!" Briellie's animation seemed almost genuine as the medi-witches' face appeared in the flames.  
  
"Why hello Mrs. McGonagall. So nice to see you. How are you?" Poppy smiled softly, responding respectfully, though a bit of curiosity was in her eyes as to why Briellie had contacted her.  
  
"I'm lovely. And you look it as well. Is some one in love?" Briellie grinned widely. Poppy flushed and ducked her head. "I was wondering if perhaps you and your male friend would like to spend the day here tomorrow. Minerva may have written you about it, but I'm not sure if you've gotten the owl in time."  
  
"Oh that would be lovely Mrs. McGonagall." Poppy smiled brightly, though there was still a suspicious glint in her eye. "Yes, Alastor and I will come tomorrow. What time would you like us?"  
  
"How does noon sound, dear?" Briellie kept smiling and said her goodbyes.  
  
"I like her." Morris sounded from the doorway, one eye brow raised and eyes still trained on the fireplace where Poppy's face had been. "Seems like the sort I can test my new torture on if she brings her boyfriend."  
  
"Damn that medi-witch! She was suspicious! Moody may come armed!" Grindelwald hissed.

"Nothing to worry about m'lord." Tom grunted as he struggled with Minerva, who had began her kicking fit again, fighting him to get free.

"Lord Voldemort," Grindelwald said, pointing his wand at Minerva so ropes tied themselves around her wrists and ankles. "Take the girl to her room, put her under the Imperious Curse and teach her a lesson."  
  
Tom smirked, and took out his wand.  
  
"Be sure not to miss tomorrow's activity. Miss Pomfrey seems to have her heart set on seeing Miss McGonagall." Grindelwald smirked as Tom put Minerva under the curse and forced her to walk at his side up the spiral staircase to her room, where he shut the door behind them.  
  
"My Minnie... how the tables have turned. What to do with you?" he smirked pacing around her as she stood in the center of the room. "I could make you kiss me... I could make you take off all your clothes... I could have you make passionate love to me... I could do so many things you know." He eyes studied her body and Minerva would have blushed had she not been in such circumstances.

"Of course Tom." She replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Oh no." Minerva thought, feeling more trapped than she ever had in her life. "What's he going to do to me?"  
  
A/N: I'm back folks! This'll probably be my only and last story on fanfiction! But that's ok. I'll make it long! Thank to all the reviewers! You rock my socks off!  
  
Peace Out,  
S.T.


End file.
